Receiving a Savior
by Porsche42
Summary: Christian Grey is a Sophomore at Harvard, about to drop out he receives a gift from Elena, Ana is a 17 year old virgin sold to Elena by her mother and step father Stephen Morton, Will Christian be able to save Ana, what happens when he begins to fall for her, will Ana be able to save Christian from himself
1. Chapter 1

My name is Christian Grey and I am 20 years old, I have on week left of my sophomore year at Harvard and I cannot wait for it to end.

I plan to announce to my parents my plans to drop out and start my company Grey Enterprises Holdings. I have already obtained the business license and have made some money acquiring a small shipping yard of the coast of California, alongside other small businesses. I started the company last year after I was denied the start up money from my parents Elena so kindly gave me a loan. After making my first million I paid her back then purchased a space to build my empire. Over the last year I have earned over 70 million.

Walking back to my apartment I hear an oh so familiar ring tone... ugh Elena

Last week I terminated our sexual relationship and she has been contacting me nonstop. Every conversation has been terrible, from apologizing for going Dom on me (I was supposed to be the Dom), to I'll be your perfect little sub sir, and even getting very angry and demanding I listen and respect the women that made me.

Cant she just let me live my life, its not like I am going to leave the lifestyle it's the only form of contact I can bare, sighing I reach for my phone see a long text;

**Christian** **I** **know** **you** **wish** **to** **no** **longer** **be** **with** **me,** **and** **I** **know** **we** **will** **always** **be** **friends** **don**'**t** **forget** **the** **thing** **I** **know...** **anyway** **I** **am** **in** **your** **apartment** **currently** **and** **wish** **to** **speak** **to** **you** **as** **I** **have** **a** **surprise**

_Walking back now as we speak_

How the hell did she get into my apartment!

Picking up the pace and stride back to my building, as soon as I step insdide my body stops in its tracks

Elena is leaning against my Kitchen counter dressed in her usual all black attire, what shocks me is the naked brunette woman kneeling at her feet

"Elena" I greet after composing myself, she pushes herself of the counter and makes her way to me

"Christian my darling it's been to long, I have missed you" she says kissing my cheek then precedes "as you can see I brought you a little present, her name is Ana and she is your new submissive, ANA stand" she growls the last part

I watch the girl flinch then shakily get to her feet, why is she so scared

"come Christian, come inspect your gift" Elena says walking towards the girl she grabs her chin and yanks it further towards the floor before whispering in her ear, I could not make it out but whatever she said scared the crap out of Ana as her body begins to shake even more.

As I get closer I can see that Ana is very thin, her rips are clearly visible and her skin is gray and pale. Her skin is marred with a colorful array of bruises and welts. As I scan up to her face, I cannot see her features as her face is casted towards the floor, but I can see the tears silently running down her chin. This poor woman I wonder if she is here of her own will... would Elena really

"What do you think Christain" Elena speaks breaking me out of my thoughts

"Great Elena" I lie

I need to get her out of my apartment, Ana is visibly afraid of her and I need some answers

"can I have some time alone with my submissive?" I ask in hopes of ridding of Elena

"yes but I will be awaiting your call" she says with a tinge of anger she then strides to the door and patiently wait for me to open it for her. As soon as the door is shut I run into the kitchen only to see a limp body lying across the floor


	2. Chapter 2: blue eyes

Shit! Running as fast as I can towards her body, I collapse on the floor in front of her , memories of my mother come crashing to the front of my brain, I try to ignore them and help the weak girl in front of me.

Her pulse is weak but consistent, but she is unresponsive to any of my attempts to wake her. Lifting her off of the ground I carry her into my room and lay her on the bed. Slowly checking her body for any serious external injuries and come across a body marred with welts and bruises of all shapes and colors. My heart hurts for the girl in front of me, and as my eyes travel up her too skinny body I come across the most beautiful face, she is the epitome of beauty, her hair is a rich brown color that cascades down to her back, and her full lips are slightly open as she sleeps

After staring at her for far too long I realize she is still naked and will probably be terrified when she wakes up in a strange bed.

When looking at my clothes I realize none of my pants will fit her especially at her weight, so I grab a T-shirt and slowly begin to dress her, I cover her with the blanket and head out into the living room.

What am I going to do? I can't take her to the hospital they will probably arrest me, but I can't let her lie in my bed dying in front of me after some deliberation I come to a conclusion, and I hate it but it must be done

Fuuuuuck I don't want to do this

Putting the phone to my ear I hope she will answer because I don't know if my courage will last if she doesn't

"hello" she says

My heart begins to ram against the confines of my ribcage as the reality of my situation sets in, this is it I have to tell her

"hey mom" I sigh

"Christian what a surprise" she sounds over joyed making my guilt grow stronger

"I'm going to cut to the chase, I need you to fly down here as soon as possible, I have an emergency and cannot fully explain it until you are here, please don't ask questions mom just please get here as soon as you can" I plead

"ok, I'm on my way now, I'll be there by tomorrow morning, where should I meet you" she sounds terrified

"at my apartment, text me when you are here and please do not knock on the door or make any loud noises when you arrive"

"okay...okay I wish you could tell me what's going on but I understand I will see you soon, goodbye" ...

"goodbye mother"

After I hang up, I begin to pace the length of my apartment

'how am I going to make up something believable to my mom how I met Ana, if I tell her the truth will she ever forgive me? I can't lose my angel, she saved me from the crack whore!

But I can't lose Elena either she is my only friend and she saved me from myself, without her I would not be alive today, GEH would not be the fastest rising company In America'

what do I do?

Falling back against the couch I hold my face in my hands and contemplate my current situation with stress, anxiety, anger, and sadness for the women currently laying in my bed

Hearing the smallest whimper my head shoots up towards the door of my room 'she's awake' moving as slowly as possible I try not to frighten her,

I open the door to see Ana with her arms above her head flailing around the bed, the sheets are thrown on the floor and her face is dripping with tears. Stepping closer I realize she is still sleeping and I don't know what to do, so I do the only thing that comes to my stupid male brain

Cupping her face gently I kiss away her tears and whisper with a tender voice that suprises me with it's gentelness

"you are safe, no one will hurt you ever again, this I promise" and I sit with her until her breathing returns to normal and slowly move off the bed as to not disturb her

But as my hand reaches the door handle my body stops compelled to stay and protect the innocent creature behind me. So, as the young frail women sleeps in my bed, I sit on the corner of my room watching her chest rise and fall lulling me into the most restful sleep of my life.

THE NEXT MORNING

I jolt awake to the morbid sound of screaming

"No don't please I'll be good, PLEASE, no don't it hurts" the voice screams

Looking around I realize I am in my room but not in my bed, in fact in the chair across from my bed, and as I look upon my soft bed my heart shatters as the memories of yesterday resurface and I watch a small body twist across the bed in anguish

Rushing to my feet I try the same comfort technique as yesterday I cup Ana's small boney face in my hands, stroke her tear strained cheeks with my large thumbs, and as I lean to kiss her forehead the brightest blue eyes open and look into my cool grey eyes. I finish my intent and kiss her forehead as tenderly as possible

But before either of us can react or say a word I receive a text...


End file.
